


Merry Christmas & Fuck You

by NikiAlex03



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Humor, M/M, Magnus Bane (mentioned) - Freeform, Magnus introduced Alec to mundane Christmas and he absolutely loves it, Sassy Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28327140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikiAlex03/pseuds/NikiAlex03
Summary: Alec decorates the New York Institute for Christmas, and a Clave delegate has a few problems with it
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Merry Christmas & Fuck You

**Author's Note:**

> This is not my official Christmas fic, but Things happened and my writing of that fic got postponed, so here's this little drabble instead :)

"Mr. Lightwood."

Alec glanced up at the Clave delegate stood in front of his desk. Jameson Glensdale regarded the office of the head of the New York Institute with an unimpressed snare. 

Alec smiled at him.

"How might I be of service, Glensdale?"

Glensdale shook himself, blinking hard, as though he expected when his eyes reopened he would meet a sight more pleasing to him. When he didn't, he turned his glare to Alec.

" _What did you do?_ "

"I decorated." Alec replied brightly, "It looks nice, don't you think?"

Glensdale stared at him as though Alec had lost his damn mind.

"You cannot... Mr. Lightwood, this is not the way of the Nephilim." 

"Ways can change."

"These distractions-" 

"Who's distracted? If I remember correctly, New York is one of the most successfully run Institutes in the world. Where are the distractions, Glensdale?" 

Glensdale spluttered out something about unnecessary costs, to which Alec responded that these decorations had been courtesy Magnus Bane, his husband. This did nothing to lessen Glensdale's irritation, much to Alec's delight.

He reached up to adjust his Santa hat, just to revel in the nasty look he received in response.

"Now," Alec said, bored with this conversation, "Unless you have anything of actual importance to tell me..."

Alec motioned to the paperwork he had scattered across his desk. Glensdale was turning red with anger, and Alec bit his tongue to hold off a remark about him matching the decorations. 

Glensdale turned on his heel and marched away, the door slamming shut behind him.

Alec snickered to himself as he sank back into his chair.

"Merry Christmas, and fuck you."

**Author's Note:**

> Leaving kudos and comments mean that I will love you forever <3  
> I'm @nerdesqque on twitter and @nikialexx on tumblr, if you wanna come say hi!


End file.
